Star Wars Episode X
by Athrun Zala-kun
Summary: Here's my Star Wars fanfic I created with the help of others. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars**

**Episode X**

**Return of the Sithlords**

A fatal accident has happened with the Galactic Empire's new machine, bringing back the old leaders of the Empire such as Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine. But not only has it brought back the Sith, it has brought back those of the Alliance and even Jedi of the Old Rebublic. Lord Vader and Palpatine have come back to the Empire, and the Empire searches for the Rebels and Jedi they accidently brought back. Luke Skywalker has come back to help the Alliance to be free of the Galactic Empire once and for all....

**Cast **  
Darth Vader:Yami Yugi  
Emperor Palpatine:Yami Yugi  
Luke Skywalker:Luke Skywalker  
Myra:MysticMyra  
Zsazsa:MysticMyra  
Marik:Deranged Inuyasha  
Inuyasha:Deranged Inuyasha  
Chaos:Kaiba-girl  
Padme:Insane Kaiba Lover  
Leia:Insane Kaiba Lover  
R2D2:Yami Mariks Dragon  
Li:herself

Rena Lanford:Rena Landford

Anikan:Rockman X,Demon Eyes Kyo  
Amber Dullens:Tempest of Past  
Mardus Cail:Miserable Melody

Captain Mirginia:Captain Mirginia  
battle droid:Xaki  
Edward Hel Sing:Rockman X,Demon Eyes Kyo  
Han Solo:  
Boba Fett:  
Jango Fett:  
C3PO:  
Count Dooku:  
Mace Windu:  
Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
Greedo:  
Qui-Gon Jin:  
**Profiles **  
Name: Amber Dullens  
Nickname: Tempest  
Age: 17  
Job: Starfighter Pilot and Padawan  
Side: Rebel's  
  
Name: Edward Hel Sing  
Nickname: Reaper  
Forces: From Darth Vader  
Weapon: Double light saber of dark and psychic  
Info: One of the right hand man of Darth Vader has against from Jedi force who seeks power.(Actually likely as Seto.)

Name: Rena Lanford  
Age: 19  
forces: Neutral  
Weapons: Powerful light saber  
Friends: Luke Skywalker  
Info: A mysterous girl who seeks destiny for someone who can defeat the evil Darth Vader.

Name:Mardus Cail  
Gender:Male  
Age:17  
Side:mostly dark

Lord Vader goes to Myra.  
Darth Vader:I have been waiting for you,Myra.turns on lightsaber

Myra:Darth Vader, why have you come?  
Darth Vader:Feel the power of the dark side!  
Myra:waves hands Wah wah what? No way, I don't like the dark side!  
Darth Vader:swings lightsaber at Myra  
Myra:steps back Who are you? Casts a spell and protects herself with magic shield.  
Darth Vader:I am a sith lord. You cannot protect yourself that way.  
There is a lightsaber lying on the floor close by.  
Myra: picks it up Wow a light saber! You want to fight?  
Darth Vader:Indeed I think you'd better. Or you shall be killed. swings lightsaber at MysticMyra  
Myra:Why you! attacks Darth Vader  
Darth Vader:blocks Myra's lightsaber with his own  
Myra:I might not be as good as Luke Skywalker but, I will teach you! wacks at darth vader  
Darth Vader:moves back and throws a metal crate with the force  
Myra:Ah! Hmm I am not impressed! chants spell and calls a very strong twister  
Darth Vader:Your spells will not work you fool!uses the force and makes the twister go at MyraYou don't know the power of the dark side.You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. The emperor has use for you.  
Myra:Grrrr! Well then I must Be stronger! You need more to defeat this witch! eyes turn blank Its time you feel my true powers!  
Darth Vader:Like I said, You don't know the power of the dark side. I shall bring you before my master.  
Myra:Then you have to catch me first! disappears and reappears on different places  
Darth Vader:force-throws blocks and stuff You can't hide forever. Eventually you'll have to fight me.  
Myra:Why do you want to fight me so badly?  
And don't be silly, I know the dark force, I have a dark side you know!  
Darth Vader:I am on the dark side of the force and having a dark side has nothing to do with that. Now, will you surrender?  
Deranged Inuyasha:tackles Myra

Myra:Hey! pushes Inuyasha away No I will never surrender!  
Darth Vader:Then you shall die!jumps into the air and brings the lightsaber down

Inuyasha:I'm on your side Lord Vader  
Myra:This is getting way to complicated! disappears and goes to her secret hide out  
Come and find me, no one will find me here, or else it wouldn't be secret!

Darth Vader:I can sense your presence around. I can find you.  
Inuyasha:Should we kill Myra?  
Darth Vader:Maybe. hands Inuyasha lightsaber  
Myra:appears behind Inuyasha Hey guess who?

Inuyasha:Not Zsazsa!gets lightsaber ready  
Darth Vader:jumps over Inuyasha and tries to cut off the person's headNever underestimate the power of the dark side.  
Zsazsa:blocks Darth Vader's attack, by using Myra's powers I am Yami Myra, Zsazsa and Myra as one! I shall now let you pay for that! makes lightsabers disappear  
Darth Vader:You can't do that. pulls back lightsaber with the force I am more powerful than you think.  
Inuyasha:Marik,you handle her.  
Marik:Hi Yami Myra  
Darth Vader:disappears behind some trees  
Myra:I never underestimated you, but you shouldn't underestimat me!  
Hi Marik, bye Marik! cast spell and sends Marik to a deserted island  
Marik:appears behind her and gives her a hug  
Darth Vader:doesn't come out for some reason  
Myra:pushes Marik away Sorry, love, everything is fair in love and war and this is war!  
Marik: cries  
Darth Vader:comes out from behind MM and nearly cuts her in half  
Myra:Zsazsa: Look at is his cute face!  
  
Myra: No! He joined the enemies, this must be a trick!  
  
Zsazsa: But I can't stand seeing him like that!  
  
Myra: If we are disagreeing we will sepperate, that is just what he wants!  
  
Ok enough talk! takes out her sword Now show me what you got!  
Marik:hides  
Darth Vader:points lightsaber at Myra So, what do you want?  
MM:Zsazsa: MARIK!!!!!!!!  
  
Myra and Zsazsa sepperate.  
  
Myra: oh crap!  
  
Zsazsa: runs after Marik  
  
Myra: So its you and me now! looks at Darth Vader  
Darth Vader:The emperor awaits you. Come.  
Marik:comes out of the tree and falls down to the groundMM:Zsazsa: Marik?  
YM:Marik:Zsazsa?  
MM:Zsazsa: hugs Marik I am sorry I didn't believe you!  
YM:Marik:Its ok  
Myra: Why not, I never met an emperor before!  
Darth Vader:Fine then. Come with me. talks to stormtrooper Bring my shuttle.  
goes into shuttle with MM and takes her to the Death Star  
Myra: Oh goodie!  
Darth Vader:Oh goodie what? they walk into the elevator after leaving the shuttle going through a hall of people, you know what I mean right?  
Myra:Well, I am hyper now, as everyone says! Oh look at all the people!  
Darth Vader:they walked through a hall of stormtroopers,scouts,officers,and those guys with black helmets and fighter pilots takes Myra into elevator the emperor awaits you.  
Myra: Really? Wow!  
The elevator reaches the top and they walk out.  
Palpatine:Welcome. I have been waiting for you.  
Myra: Are you the emperor? shakes his hand So nice to meet you!  
Palpatine:Your training will be here,my young one. You now belong to me.  
Myra: Yours? training? What training?  
Palpatine:You will become a sith just like Vader and me. I am your master.  
Myra: It has been a while since I had a master!  
Palpatine:You then surrender to the Empire? Very well then. You are powerful and very useful.  
Myra: Yes, but on 1 condition!  
Palpatine:Yes?  
Myra: Don't ever remind that I am yours!  
Palpatine:Heh heh heh. Fine. Since you are a sith I give you this.hands Myra a lightsaber  
Myra: Cool!  
Darth Vader:Come. We will go to the Sith temple for you training.  
Myra: Good!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down a huge hallway Chaos finally meets Luke.  
Chaos:Luke i have come for you to teach me how to be a jedi if thats ok

Luke:Why?

Chaos:cause i want to be strong so i can protect people (thinking-that was my mistake from the past and i lost too many people)

Luke:Ok,we can begin your training. Come with me.

Chaos:Very well, what shall I learn first?

Luke:Practicing using a lightsaber.

Chaos:I suppose we should start master.

Luke:Well,now that your training is finished,we can take on the Empire before this gets worse. Come on.  
General Rieken:Luke,Luke,this is General Rieken.We need you to go to a base we found.  
Luke:Where?  
General Rieken:It's on Kisan. Destroy that base and it will cripple the Empire's supplies by a bit.  
Luke:Ok. I've got to go. I need to get to the Rebel hangar.

Meanwhile at the Death Star........

Anakin: It is boring I need some light saber skills for the next mission.

Myra: Hi Anakin, have you seen Vader? He was going to train me!

Anakin: Nope. That masked man just wondering around ever.

Myra: I see, well if you see him, tell him, I can't be here at 5AM US time, cause I have to go to school, but I can come here tonight!

Anakin: Uh sure Miss Myra.  
Myra: Thanks a lot! You know you are cute! looks around nervously

Ankain: That is so flattery for mine.  
Myra: Are you a jedi?

Anakin: Yes. Why?

Myra: That is so cool! Vader is training me to become a sithlord, whatever the hell that is, and the emperor dude is my master.

Anakin: Ok ok ok ok...... So I gonna tell this masked man eh.

Myra: Yes, his name is Darth Vader!  
Anakin: Ok I will tell Mr. Vader about it.

An Imperial officer walks by MysticMyra.

Myra: Hey you!

Imperial Officer:Yes?

Anakin: Excuse me, Mr. Vader, Myra told me to tell you that she is going to school sir.calmly answers

Myra: What are you suppose to be!  
  
Imperial Officer:I'm not Lord Vader.  
Anakin: Ok

Imperial Officer:Darth Vader left for the Death Star two hours ago to see the Emperor.

Anakin: Well, Myra, I must go and train myself to make me better.

Myra: talking to ImperialNo! We were going to train, and that emperor promised me!Oh, you never get things right! Maybe I can still get a jedi training! wonders

Anakin: But Myra. I am now a Jedi enforcer.

Imperial Officer:Hey you!points to Anikan Jedi! pulls out gun Beep!pulls out a communicatorYes? I'll be right there. Excuse me. talks to stormtroopers Get that Jedi!

Myra: Well, you got yourself in trouble! I'll help you out, if you take me with you!

Anakin: Blast you imperial bastards you still a lot to learn of respect man! runs

Darth Vader:comes walking back I am back Myra. We can begin your training now.  
Imperial Officer:Stop him! runs past Vader after Anikan

Myra: Hmm! Even Jedi knights have a lack of manners, no matter! I get out myself then!

Myra:Hi, I missed you!

Anakin: going hides with his invisible cloak  
Darth Vader:Well let's go. takes Myra to the training room  
Stormtroopers:surround AnikanFreeze!

Anakin: turn of the cloak Then I warn you not you grudge anyone. grin

Stormtroopers:shoots at Anikan.

Myra: Eh, Vader, you're not going to hurt him, are you, cause Anakin is going to be some great Sithlord, what was his name again? Darth Vader, yea that's it!  
Darth Vader:Oh. Well let's go.

Anakin: evades everything and acts serious I warn you. counters with telepathic attacks

Stormtroopers:grabs Anikan's arms Take him away.

Anakin: Let me go bastards!  
Imperial Officer:Take him to the prison cell.  
Stormtroopers:take Ani there

Anakin: Release me now!  
Myra: So what first? plays with her lightsaber

Darth Vader:I guess we can start with that.  
Myra: He has one too! looks at her lightsaber Ok what do I do with it?  
Darth Vader:gets a remote Here. Turn your lightsaber on.

Myra: turns her lightsaber on(it's a red one.)

The remote,a little ball,starts moving around and shooting at her.  
Darth Vader:Block the blasts with your lightsaber.

Myra: tries to block them This is cool! blocks them all

Anakin: I warn you to release me now fools!successfully escape from those imperial and storm troopers Mine turn!activates green light saber

Darth Vader:Ok. Here.puts some blocks on the groundTry to pick them up with the force.

Myra: With the force? Hmm, let's see! makes all the blocks hover around her Something like this?  
Darth Vader:Yes.  
After more training and that doing...whatever,she was... a.. a Sith I guess.  
Darth Vader:Now,we can get those Jedi.  
Myra is given black clothes and a black cape to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Marik: In the Death Star "Now where are those Siths?"gets lightsabers ready

Stormtrooper:"Look! Blast him!"shoots at Marik

Anakin: "I will defeat you imperial force." ready for precise stance

Imperial Officer:"Surrender or you shall die!"

Myra: "Oh! I love the clothes!" sees Marik "Is he a Jedi?"  
Marik:blocks the attack from the stormtroopers"Yes of course I'm a Jedi"gets out 2nd lightsaber out

Myra: pulls out lightsaber "Cool! I am a sithlord, I fight Jedi, right?" wonders

Imperial Commander:"Destroy him!"  
Stormtroopers:shooting at Marik

Anakin: runs  
Myra: looks at the battle "Some one bring me popcorn, this is even better then going to the movies!"  
Marik:block the shooting with both lightsabers"fools. Do you think that I was a sith? I will not be defeated."

Anakin: "Eat this bastards!"slashes them into pieces at imperial troops

Myra: "Uh-oh! Why did the good guys win?" wonders _Good guys always win!  
_Darth Vader:turns lightsaber on  
Stormtrooper:"Help! We need more stormtroopers. Repeat:We need more.. Ahh!"

Marik: "So this is the infamous Darth Vader? He doesn't look so tough."

Myra: "Stupid stormtroopers, can't get anything right!"  
Reaper: "I will help you sir Darth!"activate light saber twin  
Anakin: "Jedi force will never give up until the very end!"

Imperial Commander:"Well Jedi force is giving up now!"shoots at Ani  
Anakin: "Oh yeah!"blocks all lasers from the guards "Eat this!"slices the guards

Darth Vader:swings at Marik "Your skills are not complete. You won't win. I am the master." does a couple more shots  
Stormtroopers:"There they are. Blast them!" shoots at Ani and Marik and hits Ani in the chest  
Marik:blocks Vader's attack"You talk big. But can you back it up Vader?"

Myra: "I like my outfit, I like my skills, now I want to have fun!"

Myra: "Hmm, I want something tighter!" makes herself a tighter outfit "Now let's see if the emperor is home!" goes looking for the emperor

Myra:meets up with Imperial officer  
Imperial Officer:"Are you looking for someone?"  
Darth Vader:You don't realize the power of the dark side.swings lightsaber You are just a learner.

Marik:disappears from Vader and reappears behind Myra "BOO!"

Darth Vader:"What?!"

Myra: "oh please!" takes out lightsaber and attacks Marik "I'll teach you to stand in my way!"  
Reaper: "Challenge me Jedi!"  
  
Anakin: "You're on mister!"

Reaper: "You're on!"attacks at Anakin  
  
Anakin: "Yeah!"blocks

Anakin: "I'll be back sith bastards!"retreats  
  
Reaper: "I will battle you again Skywalker if we meet again. Enough now guards they will be back."

Marik:grabs lightsaber out of her hand"Die sithlord" uses Jedi power to throw her to a wall

Darth Vader:uses force to pull Sith lightsaber from Marik,throws it to Myra "You underestimate the power of the dark side." does violent swinging at Marik  
Marik: "You underestimate the power of the Jedi. Old man."grins and blocks his attacks

Myra: "Hey thanks! But don't ever help me again! As if I can't take care of myself!"  
Darth Vader: "You underestimate the power of the dark side, Marik. You cannot control the force as well as I can." does violent swinging like in Episode 5 on cloud city with Luke

More Stormtroopers:shoots at Jedi

There are a 50 Stormtroopers.

Stormtroopers:"Put down your weapons!!"

Marik: "I see ya later because I put 100 bomb in here. So I don't want to die"disappears

Myra: "Fine then!" goes away

Stormtroopers:look for bombs  
Imperial Officer:"Over there."points to bombs  
Stormtroopers:pick up bombs and run out and throws them as far out as they can.

BOOM!!  
Darth Vader:throws a crate at Marik as he leaves  
Imperial Commander:"Let's get out of here."  
The rest run after and evacuate about everyone out.

Myra: still gone  
Luke:"Look!"points to them running out of the Sith temple "It's Myra."jumps down

Darth Vader:"So? If it isn't Luke."  
Luke:"Father." turns on lightsaber

Darth Vader:turns on lightsaber  
Myra: "He is your son? I didn't know you were that cool!"  
Darth Vader:"Yes. But he is a Jedi."  
Luke:"Come with me. Turn back to the light side, Father."  
Myra: "Kids! They always turn against their parents!"

Luke:"No. He was seduced by the dark side. Now he's evil. I have stayed on the light side."  
Darth Vader:"Well I shall bring you to the dark side."swings lightsaber and Luke blocks it

Myra: "Oh! I see! Something like me, but I am just naive."

Luke:"What do you mean?"

Myra: "Your father fought me and then he said, "Come with, you meet a nice emperor and you get cool black clothes!" "

Marik: "So,they found my bombs? Impressive. But I will still win in the end."

Chaos:"But what should I do? Oh what the heck."jumps down and joins the others

"I'm here master what should I do?"

Reaper: "Stormtroops I need everyone to evacuate now!"

Luke:"You can help me by fighting these Sith."swings at Darth Vader

Reaper: "Darth sir let us escape now!"

Darth Vader:"kicks Luke and jumps up"Let's go.  
Imperial Officer:"Come on. Let's get outta here."  
Stormtrooper:"I copy."

Reaper: "Stormtroopers evacuate now! This is not the end yet Skywalker! Mark my words!"

Luke:"Don't you worry." Runs at Reaper and jumps pulling lightsaber down.

Reaper: "I promise you and that young boy Anakin will be defeat one day!" runs

Luke:"Don't have your hopes up."  
Darth Vader:"We will worry about Luke later. Let's go". turns to get out

Reaper: "You will regret this if I'm your opponent Skywalker!"activates dark light saber

Luke:"I am not afraid of you. You underestimate me."jumps over Reaper and tries to slice him in half

Reaper: "Too slow Luke!"parrys his light saber "Retreat now!"runs

Luke:runs after Reaper  
Reaper: "I have no time Luke!"runs faster

Reaper bumps into Captain Mirginia as he runs.

Captain Mirginia: picks up Reaper by the collar"Watch where you are going!" throws him down"Ah. If it isn't Luke."

Reaper: "I will be back! I swear this is not the end now!" retreats and disappears

Luke:"Hmm? Who are you?" talks to Capt. Mirginia  
Captain Mirginia:"I am Mary Mirginia,Captian of the evil empire."cackles

Darth Vader:"Captain,I thought you were told to stay on the Star Destroyer."  
Captain Mirginia:"Eh,I decided to come down for a little check up time. Make sure everyone was.."  
Darth Vader:"You heard me."  
Capt. Mirginia:"Yes,sir."

Darth Vader:"Let's go."walks out  
Stormtroopers: Follows"Let's go,Reaper."  
Reaper: "Alright let's go!"  
Meanwhile Anakin is spying on new enemies.  
Anakin:(So they were such cowards and idots either.)lower voice

Anakin:(So this masked man is retreating now eh.smirks)

Anakin:(There were such suckers.smirks)  
Myra: "What? Who?"

Anakin: "Don't listen to Vader Myra! He did try to decieve you that much!"  
Myra: "He did?"

Anakin: "Of course he did to you Myra!"

Myra: "Maybe I don't want to be a sith anymore, and I don't want to be your padawan! I am sick of always doing what you want!"

Darth Vader:"That is the way of the dark side.The emperor will be displeased."

Anakin: "Do not be follow by the dark always believe of light within you Myra. I know you want to be a honorable Jedi like us."

Myra: "Well, maybe if you let me talk to the emperor I would tell him how I feel about you!"  
Darth Vader:"Then come with me."signals to stormtroopers and they follow.

Anakin: "Fine I don't want to force you to decide. It is up to you."

Myra: "Anakin, I do as I please, and if I should decide to join you, I'll tell Luke!" turns to Vader "Let's go!"

Darth Vader:"Alright."  
Stormtrooper:"Sir,your shuttle is ready for takeoff."  
Darth Vader:"Let's go then."leads Myra into shuttle and it blasts off

Ray:"Ok. I got my X-Wing ready. And I'll bring 5 gun blasters,70 bombs,a stormtrooper suit,and 2 light sabers."

Anakin:(Myra if you decide to join us that is ok to be our friend as a jedi.)lower voice

Darth Vader:to Anikan"Silence! I don't need your interuptions."

Anakin: to Vader "Don't insult me!"

Myra: looks down at Anakin "A friend? I had friends I remember that!" sighs

Darth Vader:"Well let's go then." walks into shuttle and blast off

Anakin: "It is up to you to decide Myra."

Somewhere outside the Death Star....

Marik:"Ready Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha:appears out of nowhere"Yes. I got the tie figther ready."

Myra: eyes fill with tears "It's up to me to decide, I remember that!" whispers "I won't choose, I can't!"

Anakin: .............

The shuttle launches into space with two tie fighter escorts and heads for the Death Star.

Myra: "thinks Anakin, soon you will know, soon!"

Anakin: "Take care Myra!"

Inuyahsa:"Ready?"  
  
Marik:nods  
  
The 2 of them put on there suits got into their X-Wing and Tie-Fighter and flew to the Death Star.

Anakin: "Take care Myra!"

Tie pilot:"I'm picking up other ships. One tie fighter and one X-wing."

Shuttle pilot:"They seem to be with each other not trying to kill the other."

Tie Pilot:"Why are they heading towards the Death Star?"

Shuttle Pilot:"If they intend to get out alive,I suggest they don't."

Tie Pilot:"Accelerate to attack speed."

The two ties fly after the tie and the X-wing.

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"I found this one trying to get into one of our Star Destoyer. He appears to be a Jedi."

Tie Pilot:"Please Identify yourself."to Inuyasha  
  
Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"Boba. Boba Fett"

Tie Pilot:"He says he's Boba Fett."  
Darth Vader:"Boba Fett does not fly that ship. Follow him."  
Tie Fighters:follow Inuyasha

Myra: "What's going on?"

Shuttle Pilot:"Rebel Scum. And one tie fighter pilot who claims he is Boba Fett. Boba drives a different ship."

Myra: "I see!"

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa): "I use that name to spy on Naboo. My real name is Jason."

Tie Fighter:starts shooting at X-wing  
Darth Vader:"Let's get to the Death Star before something happens."

Myra: "Right!"

Shuttle Pilot:"What does spying on Naboo got to do with? You were asked a question,we required a correct answer."

X-Wing Fighter(Marik):puts on shields

Shuttle goes into the Death Star and Lord Vader and Myra get out.  
Imperial Commander:"Launch fighters to destroy that X-wing."  
Tie Fighters:launches

Myra: "We are here!"

Darth Vader:walks with Myra to the elevator  
Myra: looks around

Tie Fighters:shooting at X-wing

X-Wing Fighter(Marik):disappears

Tie Pilot:"I lost him. He disappeared from my scanner."  
Darth Vader:walks out of the elevator with Myra

Myra: "Hmmm!"

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"Should we get the Bounty Hunters to follow him?"

Imperial Commander:"The bounty hunters are too far away if we even considered it."talking to Marik"Surrender immediatly,or die."

At the top of the Death Star, Myra and Darth Vader stand before the emperor.  
Palpatine:"Yes?"doesn't turn the chair around and continues to look out the window.

Imperial Commander:"Alright then. You can send the bounty hunters after him."

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"Permission to board the Death Star?"

Imperial Commander:looks at Imperial Officer"Permission granted."

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"I already got Jango Fett and Boba Fett to capture the Jedi on their way."  
Meanwhile....

Myra: blinks with her eyes

Myra: "I came to talk with you! Cause you are my master!"

Palpatine:"Darth Vader is your master."turns chair around "So,what would you like to speak about?"

Myra: "I know you wanted me to turn over to the dark side, Darth Vader gave me doubts!"

Palpatine:"What did he do?"

Myra: kneels "I feel that I need to have more indepency, my master! Darth Vader could not give that me!"

Palpatine:"Independence such as?"

Myra: "Such as? Independance, what part of the word do you not understand? After I was left alone by my friends, I was rather alone, and I like doing things on my own!"  
Palpatine:"I mean,what happened that you do not feel independent?"

Myra: "He doesn't let me fight!"

Darth Vader:"We got involved with a fight and I did let her."

Palpatine:"You don't need Vader to tell you when you can fight. You can do it when it's needed."

Palpatine:"Vader and I are both your masters. He is your trainer and I am the head."

Myra: stands up "Thank you, my lord!"

Palpatine:turns chair around  
Darth Vader:"We must be off then. Let's see if they caught that Rebel."  
Myra: "Yes!"

Darth Vader:walks into elevator and door closes"You don't need me to tell you when to fight. When there's a situation that needs it,you fight then. I'm not preventing you from doing so."

Myra: "You aren't, then what's with the you are my padawan and you do as I say thing?"

Darth Vader:sighs "When you train to become a Sith, you are taken under a another Sith. A learner is called a padawan. The emperor gives that Sith the responsibility of training that person. While you are still a padawn,you must listen to your master.That's the way it is. I listen to mine."

Myra: "I know what a padawan is, I was just confused, since the emperor said he was my master."

Darth Vader:"Well,he is the head of the Empire. Since I am training you,I am your master."

Myra: "Then I must apoligize to you for my behaviour!"

Darth Vader:"It is ok. I forgive you."

Myra: "But still I must learn much about this facility!"

Darth Vader:"Ok. We must now complete your training."goes into shuttle with Myra

Myra: "Yes, master!"

Back to the hangar bay.

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):lands on the Death Star

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):gets out of Tie-Fighter

Imperial Commander:"We will have a couple tie fighters over there to help out."

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"Good. Do you have any tie-bombers?"

Imperial Commander:"Matter of fact,yes. What do you need them for?"

InuYasha:"They might be some use to get that Jedi."

Imperial Commander:"Alright then. I'll send some."

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"Have you seen a Sith who has a double lightsaber?"

Imperial Commander:"No I haven't."

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"I thought there was one Sith called Darth Maul."

Imperial Commander:"If there is such a person,I've never heard of him.  
Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"Then Palpatine should know."

Imperial Commander:"Fine then. I will inform the emperor."

Tie Pilot(Inuyahsa):"Good"

Imperial Commander:"Well,I must be going. See you..."


End file.
